Una vez en sexto año
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco vio una oportunidad y la aprovechó, aunque nadie más que él y Harry Potter lo sabrían alguna vez.


**Una vez en sexto año**

**Sumario:** Draco vio una oportunidad y la aprovechó, aunque nadie más que él y Harry Potter lo sabrían alguna vez.

**Género:** Romance.

**Claves:** Una especie de WI, creo, y AU. Drarry. _Primero de la trilogía "Oportunidades"._

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con estos chicos.

* * *

**Una vez en sexto año**

_Lo ha notado a tiempo_. Fingió que no lo hacía, siguió la plática de sus compañeros, a los que apenas daba importancia en ese momento, se dejó acariciar el cabello por Pansy.

Un quejido, ruido inusual, el movimiento de un baúl. El expreso Hogwarts se ha detenido y el sexto año dará comienzo, en cuanto pongan un pie en el castillo.

_Todavía no._

Se atrasa a propósito; ninguno hace preguntas que no deba. Es peligroso, lo saben. _Los muros oyen_.

Y a veces, no sólo los muros lo hacen.

Nada más existe una persona en el colegio que podría escabullirse de ese modo, y Draco lo conoce _demasiado_ bien.

Espera. Recoge sus pertenencias. Simula no saber.

Potter es obvio, siempre lo ha sido; incluso aquel lejano día, que ahora se le antoja un sueño de otra vida, en segundo año, cuando utilizó la poción multijugos, no fue difícil descubrirlo. _Pero calló_.

Era uno de los muchos, _muchos,_ secretos que pensaba llevarse consigo a la tumba. La mayoría relacionados a ese idiota Gryffindor que paralizó y derribó con un encantamiento.

Tantea el aire, percibe la superficie lisa de la tela. Jala. Una capa de invisibilidad, por supuesto, ¿por qué no se siente sorprendido?

Si un estudiante tiene permiso de portar una de esas en los terrenos, no sería ninguno otro que _El-Niño-Que-Vivió._ Estúpidos beneficios de Dumbledore. Estúpido colegio. Los odia a todos.

Y sin embargo, no es odio puro lo que siente cuando el gran Harry Potter queda a su merced, atrapado en el efecto del hechizo, tirado en el suelo.

_Quiere golpearlo_. Se lo merece, por lo de su padre. Todavía puede escuchar los sollozos bien disimulados de su madre, desde la habitación, cuando se enteró de que Lucius Malfoy fue capturado, y pidió tiempo a solas para 'procesar' la noticia.

Podría golpearlo, romperle los lentes, la nariz, la mandíbula, dejarle el rostro desfigurado, cubrirlo con la capa, abandonarlo ahí-

_Se lo merece_, se repite. Se lo merece.

_Quiere maldecirlo_. Es lo mínimo que puede hacerle. Para demostrarse que es capaz de llevar a cabo esa misión, _la jodida misión_, que no es más que una condena que le pesa sobre los hombros desde el instante en que se dictó su sentencia disfrazada de servicio al Lord. Para asegurarse que él no bastará para detenerlo. Para infundirse el valor que le hace falta.

Podría maldecirlo, usar uno de los hechizos discretos, residuales, que le enseñó Snape cuando comenzó a ser instruido en las Artes Oscuras, dejar que sufra un momento, luego que se crea sanado, fuera de todo peligro, se confíe, y que el efecto vuelva, y vuelva_, y vuelva,_ y que lo haga cada vez que Draco dude, que el mundo se le venga encima, porque él lo ha arruinado, ¿y qué es más justo que hacerlos sufrir a ambos? _Nada_, nada lo es.

_Y quiere besarlo._ Malditamente quiere besarlo. No necesita una varita para esa tarea, cuenta con disposición de sobra desde hace años, cuando cayó en cuenta de que no sentía que lo podía considerar correcto, normal.

Podría besarlo, sujetarle las mejillas al principio, probar el tacto de sus labios, repasar el inferior con la punta de la lengua, abrirse paso, explorar su cavidad bucal. Dientes raspando, roce de lenguas, chasquidos que llenan el silencio, cuando no es interrumpido por los sonidos más extasiados, que intentaría obtener de su parte. Luego lo mordería, le dejaría los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, Potter jadearía, no sabría qué hacer consigo mismo-

Entonces, quizás por primera y única vez, se sentiría tan perdido como él. Tan desorientado como Draco, desde el preciso instante en que lo conoció, en que se rindió a unos encantadores ojos verdes que nadie más notaba tras las gafas.

Así es.

_Podría golpearlo._

_Podría maldecirlo._

_Podría besarlo._

Nadie tendría que saberlo.

Nadie se daría cuenta de lo que haga.

Una oportunidad sin precedentes.

Lo es, _sabe que lo es_.

Draco desliza la varita fuera de su manga con un giro de muñeca, la textura de la madera contra la palma le es familiar, relajante. La floritura que realiza, sirve para asegurarle que continúan a solas.

A través del encantamiento petrificador, esos ojos verdes que lo enloquecen, en el buen y el mal sentido, lo observan con ardiente odio.

Y está bien. De verdad lo está.

_Podría golpearlo._

_Podría maldecirlo._

_Podría besarlo._

Nada cambiará. Tome la decisión que tome, tiene un camino marcado, y al pisar Hogwarts, serán enemigos jurados.

_Podría golpearlo._

_Podría maldecirlo._

_Podría besarlo._

Draco presiona las palmas en el suelo, a ambos lados de su cabeza, y se inclina hacia el iracundo Harry Potter.

_Podría golpearlo. Podría maldecirlo. O podría besarlo._

La última es su elección.

* * *

**Comenzamos otra pequeña serie de historias, ¿por qué no? Hay que alegrar la mitad de semana con algo, ¿cierto?**

**Esto formará parte de una trilogía de OS que se llama "Oportunidades", inicia en el punto pre-guerra, la siguiente entrega está terminada y sin corregir, y la estaré subiendo las primeras semanas de julio, probablemente incluso antes del 10. La tercera parte está lista dentro de mi cabeza solamente, lo admito, jajaja, pero en cuanto me siente a escribirla con calma, sé que la completaré; sin embargo, no daré fechas aproximadas todavía. Para cualquier información al respecto más adelante, saben que pueden encontrar algunas notas al final de mi perfil.**

**La verdad es que siempre quise ver esto en esa escena, era lo que yo esperaba, no me explico qué tenían en mente JK y luego los productores, que no se dieron cuenta de que era el momento ideal para un beso ¿?¿?**

**Es corto, porque lo considero como una breve explicación de cómo llegan los chicos a la situación en que están más adelante, en la segunda parte, que se llamará "Cuando me recuerdas".**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
